


Promise To Keep

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Newt is a Dragonlord, This got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Newt glares at the hulking beast that curls her tail around his person. "That's quite enough, thank you very much." He says curtly, flicking an errant curl of hair that falls across his eyes. She snorts, elegantly like she does not believe it, but she stops snarling at Graves and his Auror who are in various degrees of alarm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the prompt on the kinkmeme: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1216416#cmt1216416
> 
> Happy New Year everyone xx

Newt glares at the hulking beast that curls her tail around his person. "That's quite enough, thank you very much." He says curtly, flicking an errant curl of hair that falls across his eyes. She snorts, elegantly like she does not believe it, but she stops snarling at Graves and his Auror who are in various degrees of alarm. 

"Mr Scamander?" Graves says softly, "If you could please?"

"Yes, well. If your Aurors could just step back a little, that would help."

Graves signals for his men to follow him. They slowly back away, and just when they are a good distance, Newt looks up to her. She is glorious; her scales glowing a bluish-gold tint as her shrewd eyes watch their every move. Graves' Aurors made the error of trying to muzzle her as they bring her into MACUSA's holding cells. Hence, this spot of bother Newt is in.

" _Please listen to me. You are not in danger. I am here to help_." He says in the old tongue, holding up his hands to her. Her head turns to regard him. " _Please, tell me. Tell us how we can help you._ "

"You smell like him, but you are not the one I seek. Where is he? Where is Emrys?" She asks, her voice regal and lilting.

He maintains eye contact with her, "I am a child of Merlin. Last of the Dragonlords of old, sorcerer in the court of Arthur Pendragon. He is my forebear."

She loosens the tail around him, leaning down. "That you most certainly are, little one." She pauses, eyes flickering over him. "You are not Emrys. But you are of his line and I will protect you as is my charge from the Great Dragon."

The corner of Newt's lip twitches and he bows to her just as she inclines her head to do the same. "Tell your mate that he may approach." She says just as she curls to sit by him.

"My mate?" 

"The pretty one with the funny eyebrows."

Newt sputters, valiantly biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep from looking at Graves. She allows it when he reaches out to stroke her flank. "It's fine now. We're all right now." He says to everyone else gathered. "Could we..." He turns to Graves.

"Yes, whatever she needs." He says, gesturing to his men. 

"Take her to the highest available space. Make sure it is warm." Newt orders, trailing behind them. Graves stops him by the wrist before he gets too far.

"What are you?" He asks, brow furrowing. 

Newt lays a hand over his, willing him to understand. "I'm still me. Still," Lowering his voice to a whisper, "Still the one who kissed you good morning. Still the one that shared your bed. Still your Newt. Look, I'll explain. But, please just trust me. Will you do that for me?"

Graves searches his face. Letting him go, he nods. "Get her what she needs."

It isn't until later that night when Graves is asleep beside him after their talk, that he feels a pull from the garden. Climbing out of their bed, he picks his way downstairs.

"So, she found you then."

Newt wrinkles his nose, wrapping Graves' dressing gown tighter around his torso. The man standing in the moonlight smiles at him. "You sent her, of course she did."

The man laughs, "One could argue that the Great Dragon sent her, but, I will concede that point." His blue eyes glow gold for a moment. "You are the first of our line to bear this gift. You need guidance."

"Why couldn't you teach me yourself? Why send me a dragon? You did a good enough job during the war." Newt sighs, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

Merlin steps closer towards him. "Men like us were never meant for wars, and you know this. We are the last of our kind, and therefore exploitable. I taught you only what I had to, but she will teach you the rest. I would love nothing more than to be your teacher again, Newt. But the reality is, we are far more dangerous together than we are apart. And we are dangerous enough as it is."

Newt nods. He knows this, has known that this will be the case from the moment he manifested his powers. He looks over at his ageless face, still the youthful visage of a young man despite being almost a millennia old. "Merlin..."

Cold slender hands cup his cheeks, "There will come a day when the world will have need of us both. She was sent to you to protect you, to guide you until that day comes." Merlin smiles softly, casting his eyes to the upstair windows. "Being a Dragonlord can be a very solitary thing. I am glad you have found someone to share your heart with."

"Do you miss him?" Newt asks, watching the shadows creep over his face.

"Every second of every day I have lived thus far." Merlin says. Pulling away, he fixes his blue cravat, folding his arms behind him. "Be happy, as much as you can be while it lasts. Listen to her. I will bring you to the caves when it is time." Waving, he turns, and as he does, transforming into a wizened old man with a walking stick, hobbling away.

"You're freezing!" Graves grumbles when he climbs back into bed. Curling his body around him, Newt tucks himself into his arms. Merlin's words sit heavy on his mind and around his heart.


End file.
